


Come and Meet Me in the Bathroom Stall

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, girl! Ziall, implied punk! Niall i guess, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are out to soothe their broken hearts and it turns out that Niall is oddly turned on by beautiful girls being kind to her in grungy bar bathrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Meet Me in the Bathroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> you'd think that I, as a lesbian, would be more sure of my ability to write femslash but alas-I am not.

Niall first meets her when she’s half heart broken and her fingers are stained with blue hair dye; that is, if you consider meeting someone as slamming into them while walking out of a bathroom stall in some dingy bar. “God, I’m _so_ sorry,” Niall stutters out, not drunk enough to be blasé about practically body-slamming the most beautiful girl she’s sure she’s ever laid eyes on. 

“It’s okay, honestly,” the girl-no, woman-responds, smiling at Niall, “no harm done.”

“I should have been more careful,” Niall says, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as the woman touches her forearm gently. 

“Seriously, babe,” she says, flashing another smile at Niall’s red cheeks, “no harm, no foul, this bathroom is tiny anyway.”

Niall barely manages to hold back a shiver at the beautiful woman’s warm touch on her arm as she smiles back. “I guess I’ll let you uhm, do your business then,” Niall laughs slightly, stepping to the side and making a small gesture toward the stall, her arm tingling when the still unknown woman pulls her hand away. 

“Right. Thanks, love,” she says, stepping past Niall and into the stall, closing the door, but not before flashing her another smile. 

Niall lets out a shaky breath and stumbles her way over to the sink, already regretting wearing the heels that she and Harry went out and bought the day before for their ‘fuck girls, let’s get trashed and ignore their existence but also try and get laid’ night of debauchery. It’s also the last time she lets Harry decide the theme of their evening, Niall thinks to herself as she dries her hands off and double checks her lipstick in the mirror. She hears the toilet flush and rushes out of the bathroom, not wanting to face the gorgeous woman again. 

“I thought you got lost!” Harry yells to be heard over the music as Niall finally pushes her way through the crowd with minimal groping, settling next to Harry at the bar. 

Niall waves down the bartender and asks for another pint before turning to Harry. “I ran into, _literally almost knocked her over_ , the most beautiful woman that I think I have ever seen in the bathroom,” Niall explains. 

Harry asks, “Did you fuck her,” her cheeks flush from the alcohol that she’s already had throughout the night. 

“In the bathroom?? Harry, I like to think I’m classier than that,” Niall laughs, taking the pint from the bartender and handing over money, waving away the change with a smile and getting a nod in return. 

“...you literally fingered your first girlfriend in the bed next to me while I was asleep. So no, I don’t think you’re classier than that at all,” Harry laughs around her straw while Niall glares at her and blushes. 

“You weren’t asleep, you were faking it,” Niall argues, waving her free hand in Harry’s direction. 

Harry lets out a shrill laugh, drawing looks from the people around them. “Niall, that doesn’t make it better! That almost makes it worse,” she says, shaking her head at her best friend and grinning. 

Niall glares and rolls her eyes, taking a big sip of her beer and leaning against Harry’s shoulder to say, “okay fine, I’m sorry. Now can the night continue?”

“I’m not sorry, that when I realized that I was into girls too! But yes, okay, so we need to find two pretty people with very low standards that maybe want to make out a bit,” Harry states, going up on her tip toes to check out the crowd around them. 

“Make that definitely want to make out,” Niall argues, downing the rest of her beer and letting Harry steady herself on her shoulder. 

“Right, definitely want to…” Harry trails off, dropping back down onto her heels and ducking her head. “ _Louis_ is here,” she hisses through her teeth at Niall, glaring at the spot where she’s spotted him through the crowd. 

Niall barely holds back her sigh, not wanting to deal with this drama of _Louis &Harry_ when she’s pleasantly buzzed and still thinking about the gorgeous girl from the bathroom. “Ignore him, c’mon, we’re here for a good time and we’re gonna _have_ a good time,” Niall says, curling her arm around Harry’s waist and tugging her so that they’re hip to hip. 

Harry ducks and presses her face against Niall’s hair, sniffing slightly before asking, “can we at least make out in front of him? I wanna make him angry.” 

“Why don’t you just find someone else to make out with? I don’t think I wanna make out with you and then have to deal with Louis in class on Tuesday,” Niall says, squeezing Harry’s hip, “actually I don’t wanna make out with you ever, but especially when I have to face Louis on Tuesday.”

“ _Yess_ , I’m gonna find a cute girl and sit on her,” Harry says, pulling aways from Niall and smiling almost manically over her shoulder as she walks toward the dance floor.

Niall rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself, “‘…. _find a cute girl and sit on her_ ’ Jesus Harry, have some dignity,” as she settles her back against the bar and watches the dance floor, looking for her own bit of fun. 

“Hey, bathroom girl, wanna dance?” A voice purrs, so close to her ear that Niall freezes in place. 

“I-” Niall turns her head and sees that the gorgeous girl from the bathroom is actually standing next to her, “You’re talking to me?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve had anyone else run into me in the bathroom,” the brunette teases, her forearm resting on the bar top behind Niall’s shoulders, “I’m Zayn, in case you were wondering.”

Niall can’t stop the smile that pastes itself on her face as she responds, “I’m Niall, and I really was wondering what your name was. It was kind of weird calling you ‘gorgeous bathroom girl’ in my head.” 

“...You thought about me?” Zayn asks, biting her bottom lip slightly and looking at Niall through her mile-long eyelashes. 

“So you said something about dancing?” Niall asks changing the subject as her voice cracks slightly with embarrassment and her cheeks heat up. 

Zayn moves her arm from the bar top and curls it around Niall’s shoulders, her skin cool against Niall’s heat and alcohol flushed skin, “I did say something about dancing. So, what d’you say?” 

“I say yes, please,” Niall answers, shifting so that their hips are pressed together, the fabric of Zayn’s dress scratching against her arm. 

Zayn drags her arm from Niall’s shoulders down to hold her hand, twining their fingers together before she tugs her through the crowd. “In front or behind?” Zayn asks once they reach the edge of the dance floor, leaning close enough to Niall that her lips brush against her ear. 

“...behind? I mean, I can’t really dance and you have a great ass so-,” Niall cuts herself off, trying to quit while she’s ahead as Zayn lets out a laugh. 

Zayn tugs Niall so that they’re pressed chest to chest and murmurs, “Okay, so I’ll be in front...try not to put your hand too far up my skirt while we’re dancing, yeah?” 

Niall’s throat goes dry as she pictures her pale fingers trailing over the tanned skin of Zayn’s thigh before working their way up up up and-, “Yeah I mean, of course not that’s not-I would never.” Niall thinks she might have been more convincing if her hands hadn’t somehow made their way to Zayn’s ass, seemingly on their own. 

“What a shame, that,” Zayn smirks before turning in Niall’s arms and pressing her ass firmly to her hips. They dance like that for a while, Zayn working her hips against Niall like she’s a pole with Niall’s hands firmly on her hips, Zayn’s hands covering hers and their fingers laced. 

“Zayn, can we...can we go somewhere?” Niall asks, her lips brushing just behind Zayn’s ear as she stutters slightly over her words, still not believing that this beautiful girl is actually interested in her. Zayn smiles over her shoulder and nods, grabbing one of Niall’s hands and tugging her behind her once again as she pushes their way through the crowd and back toward the bar. 

“I was thinking the bathroom, unless you’re _really_ against that,” Zayn says once they’re free of the dancing crowd. 

Niall thinks back to what Harry said earlier in the evening and then looks Zayn over, her curves forcing a, “yeah, sure, the bathroom’s fine,” from Niall’s mouth. Niall’s brain is working a million miles a minute as she lets herself be dragged behind Zayn, still not believing that someone this beautiful would want anything to do with her. “Did I tell you that your dress is really pretty, because it it, it’s a really pretty dress,” Niall babbles as they reach the bathroom, Zayn pushing her into one of the back stalls and shutting the door behind them, the lock sliding into place with a quiet noise that’s impossible to hear over the noise of the club as Zayn turns to face Niall. 

“Thank you,” Zayn smiles, tugging the hem of her dark blue dress gently down her thighs as she traces her gaze across Niall’s face. “Ya know, if you don’t wanna do anything we don’t _have_ to…” she says as she catches the look of what can only be described as panic on Niall’s face. 

“No! I mean, I want to, I wanna do stuff I just…” Niall pauses, twisting her fingers in front of her, “I kinda just got out of a serious relationship? And I really haven’t ever done this ‘hooking up with a stranger in a bathroom’ thing before.”

Zayn smiles at Niall as she steps forward and covers Niall’s hands with her own, stopping her anxious twisting. “It’s okay, I don’t actually do this much either, no matter what my quick thinking of asking you into the bathroom made it seem. I would really like to get to know you, you seem interesting, so if you would rather wait until after a few dates I’m fine with-”

Niall interrupts Zayn with a kiss, causing Zayn’s fingers to tighten around her hands and make a surprised noise against her lips. “Zayn...thank you,” Niall says as she pulls away from the kiss, shifting her hands around until she’s holding both of Zayn’s. “But,” she continues, “you saying that has actually made me really want to eat you out? So if you’ll let me I’d like to do that.” 

“Does kindness turn you on?” Zayn laughs breathlessly as Niall presses her up against the door of the stall, shifting her grip to Zayn’s wrists as she presses her mouth to Zayn’s throat. 

“I refuse to answer that,” Niall says, smiling against Zayn’s throat, “and you didn’t answer me.”

“How’s this for an answer?” Zayn asks, wiggling one of her hands free from Niall’s grip and grabbing her wrist, pushing Niall’s hand up her dress until she can feel the wetness between her legs. 

“That-that’s a good answer, really good,” Niall’s voice cracks as she realizes what’s happening and that-, “are you not wearing panties?” 

“I didn’t want a panty line,” Zayn answers simply, breathing harshly through her nose as Niall presses the tip of one of her fingers just barely into her wet cunt, brushing against her clit. “Now I believe I was promised cunnilingus? So do you wanna get to that or should I find someone else?” Zayn teases, causing Niall to stand up straight and look her in the face, her eyes serious. 

Niall presses the finger that was barely in Zayn deeper, pressing her palm against Zayn’s clit as she says, “I’m gonna eat you out so good that you’ll probably forget my name,” her tone joking as Zayn grinds against her hand. 

“Promises, promises,” Zayn practically moans, the hand that she still has wrapped around Niall’s wrist squeezing tightly as Niall works her finger in her slowly. 

Niall doesn’t respond verbally, instead dropping to her knees in front of Zayn and using the hand that’s not between Zayn’s legs to press Zayn’s hip against the door as she says, “put one of your legs on my shoulder, please.”

Zayn shifts her weight onto her left leg, lifting her right to rest carefully on Niall’s shoulder as she says, “I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep standing like this.”

Niall presses her mouth to Zayn’s thigh and laughs before biting down gently and responding, “this probably won’t take long.” 

“I hope not, because if it does I may literally die,” Zayn gasps out as Niall moves her mouth from her thigh to her cunt, Niall’s tongue pressing against her clit as she slides a second finger into her next to the first. “Niall, _fuck,_ ” she whines, one of her hands tangling in Niall’s dyed blue hair as the other goes up to her chest, sliding down the top of her dress to tug at her nipples. 

Niall looks up at Zayn as best she can, just barely able to see over the bottom of Zayn’s dress which is pulled tightly across her hips, and moves her mouth away just far enough to say, “I wanna get you in an actual bed soon.” 

“ _Please_ ,” Zayn whines as Niall’s mouth closes gently around her clit, causing her to nearly scream as Niall curves her fingers as well, the tips just grazing her G spot. Zayn bucks against Niall’s face, Niall’s free hand tightening on her hip but not stopping her movements, as Niall flicks her tongue quickly against her clit. “Niall, I’m really close, please….. _Niall_ ,” Zayn breathes out, the hand she has in Niall’s hair tightening considerably as she feels herself moving closer to the edge of orgasm, Niall’s fingers and mouth working her just right. 

Niall can feel Zayn tightening around her fingers as she comes with a sound that’s almost like a sob. “C’mon baby, you’re so pretty. God, you’re so gorgeous,” Niall says when Zayn finally stops shaking enough to tug weakly on her hair, wanting her to stand up. 

“Up, up, I want kisses please,” Zayn whines, her voice rough as Niall carefully puts her foot back on the ground for her and stands up. “Thank you...you’re awesome,” Zayn giggles as she uses the hand that she still has in Niall’s hair to tug her into a messy kiss, Niall’s face wet from her cunt. 

“I try to be awesome,” Niall replies breathlessly once Zayn stops kissing her, pressing their foreheads together as Zayn tries to catch her breath. 

“Do you want me to…” Zayn offers, leaning back to press her head against the stall door and tugging on the waistband of Niall’s skirt and looking at her through her eyelashes. 

Niall feels her face heat up and she stutters out, “I uhm-I’m good. Like, really good. Excellent, actually.”

Zayn blinks in confusion at first and then amazement because, “you came without being touched? That’s….that’s insane! I mean, awesome of course, but...I didn’t think that was actually possible.”

“...I just really like eating girls out, okay? I can’t help that it makes me uh happy,” Niall chuckles, mostly at herself, as Zayn grins back. 

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun with this once we get to an actual bed, aren’t we?” 

“That depends,” Niall starts cheekily, “on just how long it takes you to find all of my piercings.”

“Well,” Zayn leans forward and takes Niall’s earlobe between her teeth, biting almost painfully for a second before continuing, “let’s get to a bed so I can do a...thorough inspection.”


End file.
